1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing plug of a defect for medical use which is utilized to close a defect of a somatic wall of a living body, that exists either congenitally or acquiredly.
Cases of defects which require medical treatment are patent ductus arteriosus (PDA), atrial septal defect (ASD), ventricular septal defect (VSD), aneurysm, varix and so on.
In the cases of PDA, ASD and VSD, the defects must be closed by a surgical operation. And in other cases, the pressure of the blood stream must be decreased, because the high pressure of the blood stream which is caused by the existence of an aneurysm or a varix causes bursting of the defective blood vessel.
2. Prior Art
For the treatment of PDA, a thoracotomy is generally performed and the ductus arteriosus is ligated or cut. This operation has many problems. For example, it is dangerous because of the thoracotomy and the scar remains permanently.
For the treatment of an aneurysm or varix, methods of bypassing or utilizing an artificial blood vessel are generally taken. But these methods have a problem, in that the danger is not small.